


The Upholder of the Law

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 08:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20337052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: Inspector Lestrade had always been intent on upholding the law.





	The Upholder of the Law

**Author's Note:**

> Written for DW's Fan Flashworks "Law/Lore" challenge

In his first year Constable Lestrade learnt a lot about the law. Three weeks of training had left him with an ability to march and the knowledge of what to do when faced with a riot. It had also taught him a little about the laws he had sworn to uphold. The remaining 49 weeks spent with his colleagues expanded his education considerably.

He soon learnt that there were those to whom most of the laws did not apply. They, almost universally, were the ones with money. Then there were those to whom specific laws didn’t seem to apply. They were the ones who had come to an arrangement with the constables Lestrade patrolled with.

Lestrade saw, and, contrary to what he might be accused of later in life, he did observe. But there was nothing he could do about it. No-one was interested in what the youngest and newest recruit might have to say. At the same time, he did all he could to stay away from such practices.

And he was good with horses. So, when there was an altercation in a pub and a number of constables, who had been drinking in the pub at the time, were injured, Lestrade was sent to fetch the horse and wagon. Having taken the more seriously injured to hospital Lestrade was returning the horse and wagon to the yard when he was seen by a senior officer.

“What’s your name, constable?” the officer called out.

“Lestrade, sir.”

“Have you signed the pledge?”

“No, sir.”

“But you haven’t been drinking.”

“No, sir. I don’t drink while I’m on duty.”

“I’m pleased to hear it. Carry on, constable.”

Lestrade thought no more about it, but a few weeks later he was called in to see the same officer and told he was being promoted to sergeant.

As a sergeant, Lestrade learnt more about the law, and also how it was supposed to be impartial. He did his best, but there were times when he felt he was fighting a losing battle. At least those constables who reported to him knew what he expected of them, and he found there did seem to be some improvement. And if occasionally he cut the odd corner, the only person who noticed was himself.

He was invited to join the newly named Criminal Investigation Department, partly because he was known as being an ‘honest’ copper. And for some reason it also helped that he could drive a horse and wagon.

In time he became an Inspector within the CID and met Mr Sherlock Holmes. Mr Holmes also believed the law was there to protect every citizen, but at the same time there were those who escaped due justice under the law. Which is why when Charles Augustus Milverton met his demise possibly at the hands of Holmes and his confederate Dr Watson, Lestrade made only the most perfunctory investigations.

Detective Inspector Lestrade was proud to be an upholder of the law.


End file.
